I shall be waiting for you
by Krasnaya ledi
Summary: Era la despedida para los de fin de año, y Sousuke tiene algo especial para su novio, quien está algo deprimido por la graduación.


Hola! Aquí un fic para la SouRin week, había escogido día 2 pero me retrase por mis exámenes T.T, de todas maneras lo público, es un fic súper dulce, espero que les guste.

 _ **I shall be waiting for you.**_

En la academia el equipo de Samekuza celebraría en la noche la última noche en los dormitorios antes de la graduación del día siguiente de sus queridos senpais, sería una despedida triste, pero quien de verdad estaba con el ánimo por los suelos era unos de los futuros graduados, Matsuoka Rin, el tiempo paso demasiado rápido para su agrado, el graduarse significaba que se iría de unos meses a Australia y solo Kami-sama sabia cuanto lo volvería a ver, en resumen, pronto seria el día de su rompimiento.

Quizás pudo haberse ido con él, ambos entrenando...

Pero su condición le impedía volver a nadar, en un muy buen tiempo

Era obvio, y aunque se pusiera una máscara de felicidad e indiferencia, ante su novio y amigos, no dejaba de doler el hecho que se marchaba.

En cuanto a Sousuke, los días que paso con su novio fueron cortos, no hubo suficiente tiempo para estar juntos, y esta última semana, el pelirrojo estaba más perdido en sus pensamientos, y notaba mucha tristeza en sus ojos, no fue difícil saber el motivo, en cuanto se graduaran pasaría un mes o dos quizás, y luego este emprendería su viaje a Australia y eso era lo que entristecía a su pareja.

Aunque este dijera que iba a regresar, que siempre lo esperaría, sabía muy bien que eso no le impediría tener incertidumbre. Terminar algo que había empezado hace poco tiempo, sabiendo lo mucho que le costó declararse al pelirrojo, además que este no le impediría realizar su sueño solo para estar con él...

¿Que podía hacer?

Quería animarlo con algo...

¿Un disco de música...?

No, el disco que quería ya lo había comprado.

¿Un viaje...?

Sí, pero después... Necesitaba algo para hoy...

¿Sexo?

Era la opción más factible, pero eso sería para cerrar la noche, necesitaba algo más... ¿Pero qué?

En ese instante tuvo una gran idea, cursi, pero buena, sin decir más, salió corriendo del edificio para comprar algo especial.

Ya en la noche.

Era una fiesta para despedir a los senpais, todos lucían animados, querían recordar siempre ese recuerdo.

Pero entre el grupo del equipo de natación, había uno que, a pesar de tener un rostro alegre, no lucia feliz, pero alguien que lo conocía muy bien, en este caso su pareja, podía fijarse y para quitar esa cara, tenía un plan.

Cuando ya todos sus compañeros y kouhais estaban distraídos aprovecho y llevo a cabo su plan.

-Ugh...-el novio del capitán tomo su hombro herido y fingió un sonido suave de dolor, obviamente no paso desapercibido por Rin.

-Sousuke ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres ir...? -el azabache puso su dedo índice en los labios y le hizo un guiño dándole a entender su intención -Vaya...

-¡Sousuke-senpai! ¿Está bien? -dijo el hiperactivo Momo y el tímido Ai miraba con completa preocupación a su senpai.

-Tal vez sea el agotamiento, lo llevare a nuestra habitación, gracias por la fiesta pero esta nos retiramos -dijo Rin a sus compañeros y se llevó a Sousuke rumbo a su cuarto, en tanto sus compañeros esperaban que su senpai se curase de sea lo que sea que tuviese.

Habitación 201.

Cuando llegaron, se encerraron en su habitación.

-Vaya fingiste un dolor de hombro solo para irte de ahí...eso es malo -dijo sentándose en la cama de abajo.

-Lo sé, pero si no lo hacía no podría aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda en esta habitación -sonrió con coquetería a su pelirrojo quien se ruborizo por ello.

-Me gustaría tener un par de parlantes.

-Usemos mi Iphone -mostro el pelirrojo el aparato dicho.

El menor puso música en su Iphone y compartieron los audífonos, era una compañía silenciosa y agradable...

-Así que nos escapamos de la fiesta para escuchar música a solas...-rio Rin.

-No era solamente para estar a solas, Rin -llamo el moreno -Cierra tus ojos -pidió un tanto serio y nervioso.

El de ojos rubí hizo caso y sintió algo metálico en la palma de su mano, circular...un anillo

-Sousuke...esto...

-...-el de ojos turquesa no dijo nada más que ponerse más rojo, el compro esos anillos como símbolo de que estarían juntos siempre, sin importar la distancia, pero era tan vergonzoso decirlo que su cara lo decía todo, no era bueno en eso de las palabras.

El menos alto sonrió y dejo que su pareja pusiese el anillo en el dedo anular de este y el también lo puso al otro, Sousuke beso el anillo de su pareja y lo abrazo, no sabía si era normal sentir tanta alegría, y Rin no sabía si era normal ser tan feliz y muy avergonzado.

Se separaron solo unos centímetros del otro y un beso los volvió a unir.

En ese momento el Iphone de Rin toco una canción en especial (1)

-Es bonita...

-Es una cantante Estadounidense.

La música empezó a sonar de forma lenta y la chica empezó a cantar. Escuchaban la canción aun sentados, pero de repente el pelirrojo se paró y jalo al pelinegro con él.

-¿Qué haces?

-Solo sígueme -dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en la cintura del más bajo y llevaba los brazos de este alrededor de su cuello.

No le llevo mucho tiempo al capitán darse cuenta de lo que quería el de ojos turquesa, y no le molesto para nada, y se dejó llevar por él y por la melodía tan bonita.

Desde ese momento eran solo ellos dos y la música que los llevo a otro lado, desconectándose del mundo, de todo y todos.

Sus pasos eran pocos y mecían junto con la música, una linda tonada que los adormecía, Rin se apoyó suavemente en el hombro herido de Sousuke abrazándolo y este hizo lo mismo.

-Ojala pudiera hacer algo para aliviar tu dolor -dijo con un tono melancólico.

-El hecho que nos hayamos reencontrado, fue lo mejor -dijo acariciando su cabeza -Además, estas aquí a mi lado, y estas bailando a pesar que no te gusta -rio el pelinegro.

-Idiota-dijo en voz baja -Voy a esperarte, no me importa cuánto te tardes, te esperare siempre -dijo con pequeñas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos rojizos, el moreno le limpio las lágrimas y le dio un beso casto lleno de esos sentimientos que los elevaban y al mismo tiempo los dejaba caer.

-Diablos -lo volvió a besar -Te amo tanto que la idea de no volverte a ver...me...-el otro le dio un beso más.

-Y dices que el romántico soy yo -rio mientras sus pasos se hacían torpes y los dejo en la litera inferior del cuarto.

-Soy romántico, pero solo contigo -dijo sonriendo mientras se besaban entre cortas risas y caricias fugaces.

Esa noche hicieron el amor de forma lenta, algo inolvidable, algo que los grabo con fuego es sus memorias, Rin jamás volvería a amar a otro que no sea él, él era todo lo que veía, lo que amaba, y no le importaba cuanto tiempo pasaría, esperaría, porque su amor era infinitamente grande, tanto que al final derramo un lagrima solitaria al pensar que no se verían ya más.

-Cuanto quisiera hacer para evitar que nos distanciemos –dijo el moreno que ahora estaban acurrucados en la cama, con sus manos entrelazadas, con la cabeza del pelirrojo recostada sobre su hombro- Aunque quisiera, no puedo cambiarlo, pero me esforzare para que pronto estemos juntos...

Cinco años después; Aeropuerto de Tokio.

Al fin retornaba a su país, en cuanto llego al aeropuerto, vio a un hombre de quien era imposible no reconocer, con una gran sonrisa y un ramo de rosas.

-Bienvenido Rin...

-Estoy en casa...Sousuke (2)

Las palabras obviadas, un fuerte abrazo, un corto beso, fue suficiente y ambos se fueron entrelazando sus manos, joviales y lo mejor, juntos, esta vez para siempre.

 _ **The End.**_

(1)La canción es un cover que hace Liz Gillies se llama "Take it easy for me", aquí dejo el link watch?v=urrUlhD08Cc la canción solo hay en grabación en un bar en el que canta, les aconsejo escuchar desde ahí mientras leen, yo me inspire mucho en esa parte con la canción.

(2) Usan el Okairi y el Tadaima

Espero que les haya gustado, es un fic muy dulce, pocas veces hago uno así, pero lo hice con mucho cariño para una de mis ships favoritas.

Nos vemos en otros mundos...


End file.
